


Stranded Without Wifi

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: Produce 101 (TV), The Boyz (Korea Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Lowkey planned like a drama so I threw in some songs in there, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: Park Jihoon, an avid social media user, is diagnosed with EHS.ElectromagneticHyperSensitivityIn other words, he can't use cell phones, tablets, computers but most importantly: he has to stay away with wifi.Whisked away to Jeju to recover away from the bustling city of Seoul. How will Jihoon handle the sudden loss of technology from his life? Can his love last without the use of technology?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people ;) 
> 
> My past stories seem to contain very similar topics  
> \- Rape  
> \- Murder  
> \- Orphans  
> \- Bullying  
> \- Very graphic stuff
> 
> AND ALL OF THAT IS BEING THROWN OUT OF THE WINDOW FOR THIS STORY! 
> 
> *claps* 
> 
> It shall be a nice story where I don't decide to kill someone every chapter or something stupid like that xD.  
> And no cliff hangers for every chapter! We all hate those and I've learned from that mistake. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S : If you came here for THE BOYZ, those characters will appear in Chapter 2! You have been notified ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer : This story is based on the Filipino movie "Ang Babaeng Allergic Sa Wifi, however the only things that will appear from that movie are what was seen from the trailer ( I did take about 90% of the trailer). Anything that happens outside of the trailer and happens in the movie is PURELY A COINCIDENCE because I wrote my plot outline before the movie came out ( It still hasn't come out by the time I'm posting this). But just so you know. <3
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!

Jihoon liked to think that he was lucky, he had a boyfriend of 1 year, his family was well off, but most importantly; his thousands of followers on Instagram and Twitter.

 

He wouldn't have it any other way right now, celebrating his first anniversary with his boyfriend at a sushi restaurant, snuggled into his lap while editing a recent selfie he was going to post on Instagram.

 

"Yah Daniel! Stop tickling me!" Jihoon squirmed in his boyfriend's lap as delicate fingers brushed softly on his sides, attacking his sensitive spot. Jihoon fumbled with the phone in one hand. "You're going to make me delete our photo by accident!"

 

"Oh yeah, we can't lose that photo." Daniel pouted and withdrew his fingers, watching Jihoon post the photo on Instagram. The duo sat silently for a few minutes. They watched the screen with eager eyes, awaiting the usual likes and compliments of how cute they looked together.

 

"Here are your dynamite and California rolls, enjoy." A female waitress served the plate on the table with a bow and walked away.

 

Jihoon almost teared up at how beautiful the rolls looked. The tempura was fried to a perfect golden brown, the avocado was smoothed just right and the seaweed was wrapped around all the ingredients with such finesse only one thought popped into his mind: the perfect twitter post.

 

"I have to take a photo of this." Jihoon pulled up his camera app, smiling as he saw the 50+ notifications for his selfie with Daniel.

 

"Good idea." Daniel proceeded to take out his phone and take photos of the food as well.

 

Silence washed over the two again, editing their shots to look appetizing on twitter.

 

It took them 10 minutes to finish the perfect edit, satisfied, they started to eat. Jihoon moving to the other end of the table to have better access to the food.

 

The duo ate without a sound, both scrolling through their phones - with occasional sounds of approval coming from Jihoon looking at all the compliments thrown at him - before Daniel spoke up.

 

"What do you think about going out to Busan next week Jihoon?" Jihoon's eyes widened at the idea.

 

"That sounds good! I heard the weather is good this time around and that the red bean cakes there are the best!" Jihoon's licked his lips at the idea of sinking into his favorite food. 

 

"It would be a nice place to post many things on our social media." The two looked up at the ceiling at the thoughtfully, imagining comments pouring in by the dozen at the breath catching scenery and food in Jeju Island. In fact, it was such a wonderful thought that Jihoon did not notice the blood slowly trickling out his nose.

 

"Uh excuse me?" Jihoon was snapped out of his trance by the same waitress from 30 minutes ago. " Your nose is bleeding."

 

Jihoon touched a finger to his nose at the statement, grimacing at the crimson liquid that grazed his fingers. The waitress handed him a napkin before walking away.

 

"Are you okay?" Daniel looked at Jihoon worried. Jihoon stared at him with a blank look on his face, one hand frozen in mid-air, clutching the napkin, and the other hand still placed over his bleeding nose.

 

"I'm fine...................................................... thud!

 

Jihoon fell backward onto the floor, causing a commotion inside the restaurant as customers looked towards the boy that passed out.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Jihoon felt stiff. A brightening white light blinded his darkened vision, forcing his eyes open to a room that was glaring white. He was in a hospital room.

 

"You're awake!" Jihoon's mother was by his side, with a tearful smile. A nurse standing on the other side walked out to call a doctor.

 

"I-i.... what happened?" Jihoon asked in a daze, his eyes wandered over the ceiling as if plain white tiles could provide a clear answer.

 

"You passed out at the sushi restaurant, Daniel called an ambulance for you." Jihoon looked around for the said person.

 

"Where did he go?" He asked.

 

"He had to go to work..." Her eyes avoided Jihoon's gaze, making her answer seem incomplete.

 

"Anything else?" His mother dried the fragments of tears from her cheeks and sprang up from her spot beside him.

 

"I just realized that I need to go to the bathroom, also the doctor was running tests on your blood and said he'll have results soon." She whizzed out of the room, skipping over the beforehand question - unless her bodily functions were actually urgent.

 

Jihoon reached for a T.v remote with an absent mind, aware of the fact that every hospital room had a television set, except his hand, didn't meet any sort of device. Jihoon cringed as he felt his hand push something off the table, landing on the ground with a loud crack.

 

His eyes looked around the room, taking note of the lack of a t.v in his room or any electronic for that matter. Even his phone was absent from the area, causing Jihoon's mind to go into overdrive; thinking of all possibilities of his phone's whereabouts.

 

Jihoon's mother came back into his room a few minutes later with a doctor following behind. He was holding a clipboard, adjusting the glasses on his nose to get a better focus on it.

 

"Hello Jihoon, I'm doctor Yoon, I'll be checking your physical condition." Dr. Yoon proceeded with doing all the necessary checks on Jihoon, jotting notes down after he finished.

 

"Well, you seem fine physically, however.."

 

"No!" Dr. Yoon looked confused at Jihoon's mother as she started sobbing. "Just say, he's dying, right? Just say it's cancer!" She got into a crouching position and started muttering a million prayers.

 

"Oh my God calm down, I'm not dying." Jihoon placed a finger on his temple, having an overdramatic mom was stressful.

 

"Well um yes, he's not dying." Dr. Yoon awkwardly passed a tissue to Jihoon's mother. Who took it and blew into it hard, still sobbing about Jihoon having cancer. "However the tests did show something rather abnormal, I just want to run a small test." Dr. Yoon pulled out Jihoon's cellphone from his pocket. Jihoon's face lit up at the sight of it.

 

"You have it!" Jihoon reached his hand out in anticipation, Dr. Yoon smiled and placed it on the waiting hand.

 

Jihoon immediately immersed himself in his phone, so self-absorbed in his latest post that he did not notice the trickle of crimson liquid coming from his nose until the phone was pulled out of his hand. Jihoon gave a scandalous look to Dr. Yoon. Shutting his mouth as he felt blood daring to enter his mouth.

 

"Just as I thought." Dr. Yoon pulled a Ziploc bag from his pocket and placed Jihoon's bag inside it.

 

"Mrs. Park." Jihoon's mother had stopped her sobbing fit.

 

"Yeah?" She looked up at Dr. Yoon in question.

 

"Your son has EHS." Tears quickly began to form in her eyes.

 

"No! H-he's d-dying! I-.," Jihoon smacked his mother's cheek lightly to calm her down, "wait, what's EHS?" Dr. Yoon facepalmed at the scene, taking a deep breath before regaining the composure to deliver an explanation for this delusional woman.

 

"It's nothing too bad, it's Electromagnetic Hyper Sensitivity. Which means, your son is allergic to this," Dr. Yoon helped up Jihoon's cellphone, confined inside the Ziploc bag, "computers, tablets, anything with a screen, but most importantly, he should not be near wifi." Dr. Yoon pointed at a sign on the left wall, stating the hospital's free wifi.

 

"H-how did I get it now?" Jihoon's lower lip trembled as his eyes started glistening.

 

"Well, it's uncommon, but it tends to form in people addicted to using electronics. Since you were in a restaurant, I believe a large number of cellphones in the small area would be another trigger." A part of Jihoon wanted to jump kick the professor in the jaw for the bogus, never before heard disease and explanation. However, he was more overcome with the sadness of-

 

"W-what about my social media?" It was his mother's turn to roll her eyes, her own tears already gone.

 

"Away with that! It was about time I got you away from those brain rotting apps!" She gulped at the furious side glare she was given. "Anyways... Dr. Yoon, is there any way to reverse this disease?"

 

"This disease tends to go away with time, however, that time must be spent with minimal exposure to electronics. So, I suggest staying in a more rural area for around 5-6 months." Jihoon gasped.

 

"5-6 months!?!"

 

"That's great! Maybe you can get your life together and find out what you want to pursue in a university like a real adult, this is good timing! In fact, I already have your destination planned out!" Jihoon's mother was out the door before he could protest, she was muttering about some distant relative.

 

"I'll leave you to your own thoughts." Dr. Yoon left the room, leaving Jihoon to wallow in self-pity and his own thoughts.

 

Except he wasn't used to this.

 

Staring at a blank wall, Jihoon was bewildered by the idea of having blank thoughts. He never gave himself time to think, every spare moment was spent staring at an electronic screen, and he would stare at his phone until he passed out at night.

 

"Here I- Wipe that weird look off your face." Jihoon's mother walked back into the room after 20 minutes, cringing at the dazed face her son directed to the wall, "Entertain yourself with some actual reading for once and I'll be back tomorrow." Jihoon snapped out of his trance.

 

"Wait for wha-" A few books were thrown at him and she was out of the room faster than a cheetah on rocket shoes.

 

Jihoon looked at the books laid across his laps, he stuck his tongue out at them.

 

"Ew, reading." He did not any activity that did not involve electronics. Jihoon shrugged the books to the floor and tossed to the side again, deciding to have a staring competition with the left wall this time.

 

~

 

"This is so boring." Jihoon was now looking at the ceiling after 3 hours of being alone. His last form of human contact was the nurse that gave him dinner. "Where's Daniel?" He muttered to himself as a knock came from the door. Jihoon's eyes lit up.

 

"Come in!" Jihoon called out happily, however, all excitement disappeared when he was met with a tan face, large circle frame glasses adorned the face of the smaller boy in comparison to the pale skin and broader figure he was expecting.

 

"Oh, you're not Daniel." It was Daniel's roommate, Park Woojin. The duo had never gone out of their way to hang out together, well Jihoon hadn't. Woojin often asked if they wanted to hang out, his availability always clashing with Jihoon's.

 

"Sorry." Woojin rubbed his nape sheepishly and smiled, his trademark snaggletooth coming out, "He uh was busy and wanted me to check on you."

 

"That's great." A hint of sarcasm was evident in Jihoon's voice, Woojin seemed hurt by it.

 

"Did you want me to leave?" Panic flashed on Jihoon's face.

 

"Oh please don't! Not yet at least, I'm craving for some human interaction, it's been an eternity!" With that, Woojin stayed.

 

Their conversation was typical, questions of school, work, and home were exchanged between the two.

 

This conversation was different than any that he's had for a long time. There were no screens causing muttered answers and avoided eye contact. Maybe it was because of those circumstances that Jihoon wasn't used to the feeling inside of him.

 

"Visiting hours are up." Two hours, their conversation had lasted two hours. Woojin nodded at her before she left.

 

"I guess I should be going." Woojin had a foot out the door.

 

"Wait." Woojin looked back at Jihoon. "Tell Daniel to visit me tomorrow okay?"

 

"Of course." Woojin smiled softly and disappeared down the dim halls.

 

Wondering if the events over the last 24 hours were all a dream, Jihoon dozed off somewhere in the middle of thinking.

 

~

 

"Aren't you going to visit your boyfriend?" Daniel quirked his eyebrow at Woojin.

 

"Does he look sick?" Daniel countered with his own question.

 

"He's fine, it's just-" Woojin was cut off by a loud groan. Daniel was already getting ready to close the door. 

 

"I don't care, it'll make me look bad if I'm seen with someone that has the appearance of a zombie." Woojin didn't feel like protesting.

 

"Alright, if you say so." Woojin turned and placed a hand on his own apartment's door across the hall from Daniel's, "Good night."

 

"Goodnight." They slammed their doors shut. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon moves ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely stole a line of dialogue from that movie trailer, so don't hit me if you see it, I told you so ;p 
> 
> Also I kept writing Jihoon's name when doing this chapter, even if I wasn't supposed to write his name, so if you see a "Jihoon" placement that looks off, please tell me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's pointed out things to me.
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
>  
> 
> Side note : Another introduction type chapter so if it's boring OOPS.

"Wake up!" Jihoon yelped when something heavy attacked his abdomen, forcing him away from his dreams: his mother. "You are going to Jeju!" 

 

"Huh?" Jihoon was still trying to recover from the attack.

 

"No questions, we're going!" Jihoon was confused as his mother ushered him into long clothes to protect every inch of his skin, rushing him through checking out of the hospital and into her car. The idea had barely sunk in by the time she had started to drive.

 

"You'll be living in Jeju until you're better." Jihoon's mother smirked at her son's shocked face in the mirror. 

 

"Why!?!" Jihoon screamed the question. 

 

"Don't scream, I spent the last 24 hours flying to Jeju and back from Jeju to get to Seoul and this is how you treat my poor ears?" Jihoon huffed and tried to calm himself down. "To answer your question, you will be living with our relatives that live in Jeju, and no complaining! This is for the better." They reached the airport. 

 

"I don't even get to say bye to anyone? Not even Daniel?" Jihoon whined.

 

"It's just 6 months, remember the doctor said that you need to spend time away from electronics." Jihoon gasped.

 

"It wasn't a dream?" Tears formed in Jihoon's eyes, "I won't get to have my phone for 6 months?" 

 

"Stop crying, this is for the better." Jihoon's mother threw a tissue at his face, eyes focussed on the parking spot.

 

 They got out of the car. Jihoon looked at the luggage in the back. "Yes, I packed your things, don't go through it right now, I don't want to hear if I missed something." Jihoon looked again at the single, measly luggage. 

 

"Why is there only one?" His mother shoved the handle of it into his hand, walking away to force him to keep up with her. 

 

 

"You only need one, if you want something else, I'm sure you can get it in Jeju." She explained as she walked. 

 

"What relative lives in Jeju anyways, I thought no one lived in Jeju." Jihoon's mother stopped at the entrance, turning around and giving Jihoon a look. 

 

"You don't remember who lives in Jeju?" Jihoon shook his head, "Well then I guess you'll find out when we get there." She turned around to check them into their flight. 

 

~~

 

Everything seemed too familiar yet unrecognizable to Jihoon when he stepped off the plane and exited the airport in Jeju. The cab ride too, Jihoon guessed vague directions as the cab continued down the roads of Jeju, surprised the majority of turns were correct.   

 

After a 45 minute drive, they arrived at a regular looking house - other then the fact that there were barely any other houses in its general vicinity - the house seemed well kept. Jihoon felt like he has sat on the rocking chair that was on the front porch before. Even his first steps out of the car felt reminiscent. 

 

"What are you waiting for? Go knock on the door!" Jihoon's mother urged him. Complying, he reached out to knock on the door.

 

Knock! Knock! Knock!

 

He could hear a small ruckus inside the house, someone's voice getting louder before the door opened. A boy that seemed older then Jihoon smiled brightly at him. 

 

"Hoonie!" Jihoon looked at the features of the boy, everything was slowly piecing itself together in his brain. The ovular face shape and soft gaze could only mean one person. 

 

*

**"Honey look." Jihoon's mother urged the 4-year-old out from hiding behind her skirt. "It's your second cousin, don't you want to say hi?"**

 

**Jihoon slowly approached the 7-year-old waiting for him with a smile. "Hi, Jihoon! I've heard a lot about you, I'm Jacob or Joonyoung if you want."**

 

**"Baecob?" Jihoon poked Jacob's bellybutton and looked up at him in question. "Sure, Baecob works!"**

* 

 

"Baecob?" Jacob let out a small laugh. 

 

"You still remember! It's been so long!" Jacob pulled Jihoon into a tight hug. 

 

"Jigoo!" Someone shot out of nowhere and tackled Jihoon to the ground, he let out a small oof as his body came into contact with the soft earth. 

 

*

**"Look, Haknyeon." Jacob brought Jihoon into a room where another little boy was sitting. "Remember, umma told us about our second cousin, he's here, see?" Haknyeon perked up from his spot on the floor, dropping his little book about the earth and walking over to Jihoon.**

 

**"Jigoo?" Haknyeon tilted his head in question.**

 

**"Yeah, it's Jihoon," Jacob spoke for Jihoon, who was still nervous about meeting new people.**

 

**"Jigoo?" Haknyeon peered closer at Jihoon.**

**"Yeah...." Jihoon answered for himself. Haknyeon's face immediately lit up.**

 

**"Let's go play!" He pulled Jihoon out of the house, their 4-year-old legs tangling clumsily as they set out to play.**

*

 

"Haknyeon!" Jihoon almost wanted to slap himself, having forgotten about his second cousins in Jeju. Yet again, he only did visit meet them twice, when he was 4 and 8. 

 

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Haknyeon pushed himself off of Jihoon. He helped Jihoon up, laughing with glee. 

 

"Aren't you forgetting me?" An older woman followed up from behind, the flower in her ear bounced in sync with her long flowery skirt. 

 

"Aunt Joohyun!" Jihoon gave her a light hug, careful not to snap a bone in her fragile looking body. 

 

"How come you didn't visit us for 11 years!" Jihoon scratched the top of his head in thought

 

"You know how it goes, you get busy and time flies by." His mother grabbed his hand after her answer, "Let's go unpack shall we?" 

 

"Good idea, we'll be preparing lunch as I can assume that you haven't had it yet?" Jihoon nodded his head and let his mother pull him into the house. 

 

Jihoon soaked in the surrounding's of the house, memories of the few moments he spent in the house when he was younger flooding back into his head. Making a blanket fort in the living room, stealthily snatching the jar of cookies in the kitchen, sliding down the stairs on a makeshift sled. All the memories were pleasant, but they all lacked a common item. 

 

"I see you already know." Jihoon's mother was looking at him when they reached his temporary room. 

 

"They have no electronics." She giggled at his blunt, emotionless statement. 

 

"Of course they don't honey, this is a more rural place in Jeju, the number of electronics diminishes when you step out of the city." Jihoon dumped the luggage onto the suitcase. 

 

"They don't even have a house phone?" Jihoon looked around his room for any sign of it. 

 

"Nothing." Jihoon's mother opened the suitcase, taking out all of the clothes, along with a few necessities. 

 

"No land line means I don't even get to call Daniel? But no calls means no connection and no connections means that we're going to fall out!" Jihoon's mother sat on the bed, folding the mangled clothes neatly again. 

 

"He can visit you. What is this, just because there's no electronics or landline means that you'll drift apart? That's bullshit! If that was real, I would never be with your father still." She placed a stack of shirts in one drawer and shut it. 

 

"And what are these? Ew!" Jihoon threw the books to the side in disgust. 

 

"Ew? These are some top notch novels right here that I bought for you to enjoy! You know reading is good at relieving stress too? That's exactly what you need, stop worrying about how many people will retweet your instagram posts!" 

 

"That's not righ-." 

 

"I don't care if it's wrong." She picked the books off the floor and placed them in a neat row on the dresser. 

 

"Lunch is ready!" Joohyun's voice called from downstairs. 

 

"Oh perfect, now go rekindle with your second cousins and I'll see you in 6 months!" Jihoon's mother left the room. 

 

"This isn't fair!" Jihoon complained as he trailed his mother down the stairs. 

 

"What isn't fair about it? You get to experience the real world and I don't have to see your face plastered to a screen for 6 months, I think it's a win-win." She waved at Joohyun, climbing into her car. 

 

"What if I die from a lack of Daniel or my phone? Or even worse.. both!" She rolled her eyes. 

 

"Don't be silly now, don't break anything, don't complain to them, and certainly don't try to get your hands on any technology! I will see you in 6 months." She sped off before Jihoon could protest again. 

 

"Let's go Jihoon, we cooked some of your favourites." Jacob stood beside Jihoon, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jihoon looked up at Jacob. He had two options ; run after the car and risk immediate death by his mom or proceed with the next 6 months of torture by lack of wifi. 

 

"Okay." Jihoon chose the latter option.

 

~~~

 

**It was 8 am, Woojin studying in his living room when he heard someone fall outside his place. Woojin peaked out of the door in curiosity.**

 

**"Need help?" Woojin stood at his apartment door, looking at the woman in front of Daniel's apartment, on her knees picking up scattered clothes.**

 

**"Ah! I've seen you a few times, you're a friend of my son right?" Woojin adjusted the glasses on his nose.**

 

**"I guess so." He bent down to help her with the clothes on the ground.**

 

**"Oh thank you, you don't have to." Jihoon's mother took the clothes out of Woojin's hand.**

 

**"It's my pleasure, but why do you have Jihoon's clothes?" Woojin had seen some of the clothes before.**

 

**"I was gathering his things from Daniel's place, Jihoon's going to live in Jeju." Woojin dropped the last shirt in his hand.**

 

**"Going to Jeju?" Jihoon's mother nodded and picked up the fallen shirt.**

 

**"Yes, his flight is in 2 hours so I have to take off, thank you again....."**

 

**"Woojin."**

 

**"Ahh Woojin, thank you Woojin, I'll be seeing you whenever!" She disappeared down the hallway.**

 

*****

 

"So Jihoon's gone now?" Kevin, Woojin's best friend, placed the empty pastry wrapper down on their table in the cafe. Eating the whole thing when he listened to the accounts of Woojin's morning. 

 

"I guess he is." Woojin's head slumped down, stirring his coffee glumly. "I already miss him so much." 

 

"Told you that you should have confessed." Kevin shook his head.

 

"But he's dating Daniel." Woojin pouted, turning sour at the thought of Jihoon and Daniel kissing. 

 

"Okay you have a point," Kevin looked out the window in thought for a minute. Snapping his fingers when a light bulb flickered over his head. "You said he's staying in Jeju now? Why don't you visit him?" 

 

"That's weird," Woojin twirled his stir stick around, "I don't think he thinks we're close enough."

 

"Every relationship has to start somewhere, we didn't even start on good terms." Woojin glared at Kevin momentarily. 

 

"It's because you broke my glasses on the first day of grade 8." He mumbled. 

 

"What did you say?" Kevin leaned in closer to hear better. 

 

"Nothing," Woojin waved Kevin back to his side of the table. "I won't visit him." 

 

"Why not?" Kevin crossed his arms. 

 

"It feels like a risk." 

 

"Oh Woojin," Kevin placed a hand on his shoulder, "My one and only, always playing it safe, Woojin. Visiting a crush doesn't mean you're obliged to confess. You can even visit with Daniel and use the excuse of wanting to see Busan, something like that. You don't have to feel forced- " 

 

"I do." The light bulb flickering above Kevin's head burned out. An employee calling out in the background that they were going to fix it. 

 

"If you feel forced, don't do it. I'm sure Jihoon isn't going to live there forever, knowing his popularity, there probably would've been a huge moving away party." 

 

"Maybe I'll wait until he comes back." Kevin sighed. "That wasn't the point." He muttered to himself as he pulled out his phone, the screen shining brighter in their darkened section. 

 

"You know they have a deal for flights right now. Wow! Only 60000 won for a ticket to Jeju!" There was a flat smile across Woojin's face. "Oh I'm not implying anything, I was only browsing. I'm going to go to the bathroom and I'll leave my phone conveniently right here." Kevin left the phone on its web page and headed off to the bathroom. Woojin glanced at it for a bit. 

 

He spoke to himself after several seconds of looking, "Maybe." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you think/ suggest characters cameos/ to criticize/ or a tragic mistake that I somehow missed in editing and tell me so I can fix it ;p.
> 
>  
> 
> A thought: I gotta put the watermelon ahjummas in this in at least one chapter xD A cinnamon bun for you if you know what I'm talking about!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Jacob talk/Woojin sees something he wishes he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks gone and I post a chapter that's only 1.1k!?!? You all have the right to kick me xD. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~~~

"Come back!" Jihoon's hand reached for Haknyeon's pet pig, Ggul. Who ran away after Jihoon tried to pet it.

 

    Jihoon sighed, watching his twitch from a lack of phone contact. Constantly tapping the unopened book on his lap like a phone screen.

 

     It's only been a week but he feels like he's been stranded for an eternity. Haknyeon goes to school some days, Jacob leaves sometimes, and he's too scared to ask any of them if he can wander around the area by himself. So here he was, sitting under a tree behind the house, letting his fingers tap briskly on the grass, to give them the relief they need of tapping on a keyboard. 

 

"I knew you would be here." Jacob sat in front of Jihoon, placing his guitar down.  

 

"I was wondering," Jihoon looked at Jacob, "How come you never visited me in Seoul?" Jacob repositioned himself. 

 

"Well, wouldn't it be the same reason that you haven't come to Jeju for more than 10 years?" Jihoon plucked a piece of grass out of the ground. 

 

"But you've never come to Seoul, I don't even think that you've left Jeju. Want to explain?" Jacob shifted again. He paused before he answered, contemplating whether or not he should tell the truth. 

 

"Like you, I also have EHS." Jihoon stopped plucked the grass. 

 

"You do?" He flicked the pieces of grass away into the light wind. 

 

"Yeah, ever since I was little." Jihoon was quiet for a moment, piecing together his next question. 

 

"But you live in a rural area, shouldn't it have healed?" 

 

"It's different," Jacob laid against the tree trunk beside Jihoon to avoid eye contact.  "They said if you get EHS when you're born or young, it doesn't go away, however, I do take medication for it so that effects of EHS aren't as severe. Don't you know that I do online classes on a laptop in my room, the medication allows me to have contact with at least a small form of technology." 

 

"Wow." Jihoon let the information sink in. "How did you ever find out that you had EHS." 

 

"We went to a mall when I was 4." Jacob brushed a leaf of his pants, "It's a 30-minute drive, apparently I passed out in the mall and had a seizure. Doctors found out it was caused by the number of electronics in the mall, all the radiation off of them triggering the EHS that they assume I've had since I was born." 

 

"How do you cope with that?" Jihoon was more intrigued. 

 

"I don't. I've come to acknowledge it, but I've always wanted to go to the city." Jacob pulled his guitar onto his lap, "I dream of being able to perform in the city. But I guess with my condition I can't. I'm majoring in music composition so that even if I can't leave this place, maybe my future works can be shared worldwide."  Jacob glanced at the book in Jihoon's lap. "You like reading?" 

 

"No!" Jihoon shoved the book off his lap, "My mom packed them, I was hoping one of them would be a visual book at least, I don't like looking at all these words." He said. 

 

"Why not? I think reading is a great hobby, it is associated with writing, something I love even more! I can spill all my feelings into a new composition." Jacob moved his guitar into playing position. "Maybe you want to hear one of my songs to feel inspired?" Jacob took Jihoon's wordless response as an approval to proceed. 

 

His guitar worked as a foundation, acting as a great support to carry out his soft voice into the wind. 

 

_**Cause things will change more quickly than you think** _

_**Things will change eventually** _

_**When that time comes will you be ready** _

_**Cause life can screw you over** _

_**And life will screw you over** _

 

"It's all in English." 

 

"Oh sorry! I played the first composition that came to my mind." 

 

"Are you fluent in English or something?" Jihoon was pretty sure there was nothing English speaking about his bloodline. 

 

"My dad was fluent in English, I guess I took it up because the language sounded nice." 

 

"I remember, uncle Jaeho! But I never saw him, didn't he die when you were young?" Jihoon bit his lip seeing Jacob's smile disappear, curse his impulsive mouth. "I m-mean-" 

 

"It's fine, I get you. He died when I was three, 2 months after Haknyeon was born." Jacob stopped there, a quiet consensus between the two to stop the topic. 

 

"I'm sure you're hungry." Jacob stood up, holding out his hand for Jihoon to use to get up. "Let's go inside for a snack to take your mind off of whatever it is, I hope Haknyeon preserved some of the leftover watermelons, I swear his stomach is a black hole with any food."

 

Jihoon took his hand and got up, "It sure is! I can't believe he finished all the chicken at dinner last night before I could grab a second piece!" They walked back to the house laughing, sharing previous stories of the black hole. 

 

~~~~~

 

Woojin strolled down the streets, heading off to the library. Transit was always an option but he preferred walking if the length wasn't far and the weather permitted. Woojin found pleasure in looking through the windows of the buildings he passed, watching people's day unfold. Woojin squinted at someone walking further ahead of him, the broad shoulders and light brown hair was unmistakable. Maybe he could finally ask about visiting Jihoon. 

 

"Daniel!" The other didn't seem to hear him, walking into the next building. Woojin caught up to the building Daniel entered and peered into the window. It was a restaurant. 

 

Woojin watched Daniel walk across the restaurant, stopping at a table where a man was sitting alone. It was Ong Seongwoo, a popular guy on campus. Daniel tapped Seongwoo's back, he turned around and smiled at Daniel, getting up and hugging him. 

 

"They could just be friends," Woojin muttered, his breath fogging up the window. 

 

They pulled away from the hug, Daniel cupped Seongwoo's face and pecked him on the lips. 

 

"Dammit!" Woojin shouted, drawing attention from people passing by. "I knew it." Woojin kicked a stray can. 

 

~

_**"You know they have a deal for flights right now. Wow! Only 60000 won for a ticket to Jeju!"** _

 

~

 

It took Woojin a few moments to realize that he had started running. 

 

Running, running, and running. He didn't know where his legs were taking him, maybe he did, but everything was clouded by the thousands of thoughts running through his head. 

 

Woojin barged into a ticket place. A lone woman was sitting at the desk, she looked up in shock at the sudden intrusion. Out of breath, he started talking. 

 

"Ticket _***huff***_ I _***huff***_ need _***huff***_ a _***huff***_ I need a ticket for Jeju!" The woman gestured to the chair across her desk. 

 

"Good choice, there's a deal on tickets to Jeju right now. Sit down and take a breather, then we'll get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add xD: If you've never heard Jacob's original song, here you go : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0Rhp-n6rmY
> 
>  
> 
> Well then, I wonder what's happening next chapter O_o. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry that I'm in a busy period right now xD, I did have a spare hour today so I threw together the chapter ;p. I think I won't write for the next few days because I actually want to plan further into the story so that I don't hit a wall so you can expect at least a week or more for the next chapter ;p 
> 
> Don't forget to comment your thoughts below~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, look who visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired 
> 
>  
> 
> I slipped a song part into this so  
> here's the link : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhMfiabO3GI DON'T PLAY IT RIGHT NOW, I'm pretty sure you know when to play it, but if not, I will throw the link in again at the part. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~~

 

"Is he okay?" Joohyun cast a worried glance at Jihoon sitting at the dining table with his back turned to her. His hands were swiftly typing over a messily drawn phone on a piece of paper. "Should we send him to a hospital?" 

 

"Haha, no umma." Jacob let out a small laugh from his spot on the stool, scribbling a few more notes on his composition sheet. "I heard that it's just a phase."

 

"Not again!" Jihoon shouted, his paper torn in half from the intense typing. 

 

"Can you help him, Jacob, that's his 5th piece of paper." She sighed watching Jihoon toss the ripped pieces to the side and reach out for another paper with a now twitchy arm. Wordlessly, Jacob got up and walked to Jihoon. 

 

"Hoonie~." Jacob slowly slid the paper out from under the younger, "How about some fresh air? Haknyeon is doing one of his morning routines, then you can go back to this." Jihoon got up with another twitch, eyes wide and red. 

 

"Y-yeah." His pace was lumbered, almost zombie-like as he finally went into the backyard.

 

Jihoon only had to take a few steps before he could hear the sound of a dance track ringing out in the open air. Haknyeon was several meters away, dancing. Jihoon stayed in his standing position. His arms twitching from the lack of a typing motion. 

 

Haknyeon's dancing was interesting, his style almost bizarre. Haknyeon was making use of a tree, doing all sorts of swings and jump offs the tree trunks and branches that felt reminiscent of subway dancers to Jihoon.   

 

_**Oink!**_ Ggul appeared out of nowhere and rubbed his head against Jihoon's leg, begging for any sort of affection. Haknyeon seemed to hear the pig too and turned around. Seeing Jihoon, he smiled, turning off the music and running to them. 

 

"Ggullie!" Haknyeon scooped up the little pig and rubbed it's back. Ggul was already drowning in the affection, squealing happily. "Jigoo, are you okay? Your eyes are red." 

 

"I'm fine, I didn't get enough sleep... because I didn't have my phone!" The sudden increase in volume earned an equally loud squeal of disapproval from Ggul, trying to bury its head in Haknyeon's armpit to block the noise. 

 

"You should try dancing!" Haknyeon put down Ggul, the pig protesting. "Here you go!" Haknyeon fished a piece of bacon out of his pocket and fed it to Ggul, who took the snack with delight, keeping him occupied. 

 

"Why would that hel - ah!" Jihoon screamed as Haknyeon spun him around while humming some kind of salsa song. By the time Haknyeon finished his song, Jihoon was already sprawled out on the ground laughing. 

 

"That was the stupidest thing I've done in my life." Jihoon sputtered in between coughs and laughs.

 

"But I can tell you liked it." Haknyeon wiggled his shoulders, body still shaking to a beat. 

 

"Fine, it was fun," Jihoon admitted. 

 

"Dancing is a good release of energy and a great stress reliever!" Haknyeon did a few quick spins on his foot as if to emphasize his point. 

 

"I guess so, I've never tried dancing before." Haknyeon's eyes widened. 

 

"Really!?!" Joohyun came outside, smiling at Jihoon's now normal state. 

 

"Sorry to interrupt, it seems like you two were having fun. But could you run to the market and grab some lemons and cilantro for me? Don't worry," Joohyun leaned in closer to Jihoon as if she was telling a secret, " It's technology free."

 

"Jihoon, you're about to learn so much about dance, see you later Umma!" Haknyeon tugged Jihoon away from the house, already preparing his points on why dance was such a great activity.  

 

~~~~

 

Woojin bit his lip watching the twisting roads go by. It only occurred to him 40 minutes after he told the taxi driver to go east that he had absolutely no idea where Jihoon could be in Jeju. 

 

"Uh, can I ask you something?" The driver looked into his front mirror and made eye contact with Woojin, giving a hum of acknowledgment. "Can you pull over for a moment?"  The taxi driver nodded and pulled to the side. Woojin apologized and rolled down his window, searching for anyone nearby to ask for help. An old woman was walking down the road. 

 

"Excuse me!" Woojin stumbled out of the taxi to get to the woman, his glasses falling off his face from the sudden movement. 

 

"Need anything?" The woman had turned around and was watching Woojin clean his glasses. 

 

"Ah yes, " Woojin pulled out his phone scrolling to one of Jihoon's many selcas from online. "Do you know this person?" The woman glanced at it, looking towards the sky after to rack her brain for any information. 

 

"Jihoon?" The woman seemed almost confused looking at the photo. 

 

"You know Jihoon? It's him in the photo." Realization washed over the woman's face. 

 

"That's my second nephew! What brings you to see him?" The woman gave Woojin a suspicious look. 

 

"Uh well, um, " Woojin scratched his throat, "I'm his close friend and I wanted to kiss - I, I-i mean to visit him." The woman continued her stare, Woojin gulped and tugged at his collar to release some heat. The woman laughed and slapped Woojin's back. 

 

"Don't be so tense, of course, I'll let you see him, he's out right now but he'll be back soon, our house is right over there." The woman pointed to a house at the end of the road. "What's your name?"

 

"Woojin." 

 

"Okay Woojin, want to grab your belongings from the taxi and we'll be on our way." Woojin smiled at the suggestion. 

 

"Let's go." 

 

~~~~

 

"Why is aunt Joohyun giving me a weird look." Joohyun was standing on the front porch, awaiting Haknyeon and Jihoon's return. 

 

"Maybe she missed us?" Haknyeon suggested. 

 

"It was only 30 minutes though." They made it to the house. 

 

"Jihoon! You didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend." Joohyun exclaimed. 

 

"Daniel's here?!!" Jihoon rushed inside, dropping his bags.

 

Jihoon turned into the kitchen, seeing someones figure, "Daniel I- oh. Hi." Jihoon slumped his shoulders, disappointed to see only Woojin there.

 

"Sorry, I'm not who I want you to be." Woojin gave a shy smile.

 

"Oh, it's fine," Jihoon spoke in a soft tone. "But why are you here, what about Daniel?" Woojin rested his chin on his palm.

 

"I'm visiting to check in on you because Daniel's well, uh he's been busy." Jihoon crossed his arms.

 

"That's not fun." Jihoon pouted, Woojin resisted the urge to lean over and kiss it. "But if you say so." Jihoon took a deep breathe as if to release all his worry.  "Let's go outside, Haknyeon said it's always better to have fresh air." 

 

~~~

 

They sat on the edge of the porch, absorbing the wonderful scene of nature in front of them. They end up talking long enough that the sun begins to set in front of them before they realize it. Jacob had brought out dinner for the both them and retreated indoors with a warning of not to stay outside too long. They eat in silence for a while

 

"He's nice," Woojin notes as Jihoon takes another bite of the japchae in his lap. 

 

"I've heard everyone here say that about him. Too bad he doesn't deserve this life." Woojin quirked an eyebrow. Jihoon continued with Woojin's response, his hands fidgeted -as if they were on a cellphone- as he explained. 

 

"He has EHS, it's some sickness that lets you not be around electronics I guess, it's too bad" Jihoon's hands stopped fidgeting, one hand gathering another bite of the japchae. "He wanted to live in the city, but he can't because of it." Jihoon took the last spoonful of his food, chewing slowly. 

 

"Is that why you left?" Jihoon swallowed, he glanced down at his empty plate. 

 

"I have it too..." Woojin looked at Jihoon.

 

"I-" Woojin reached out his hand

 

"Don't be sorry." Jihoon turned away from the hand, gazing up at the last glimmer of sunlight disappearing into the night. "It's only 6 months, I think I'll m-make it." A sniffle came from Jihoon.  

 

"If you think it's going to be okay then don't cry."  Jihoon quivered at Woojin's calming tone, unleashing his built up tears. 

 

"I-i'm s-sorry." Jihoon wiped a tear away. 

 

"Don't be sorry." Woojin placed his hand on Jihoon's back. His thumbing rubbing his back in a soothing motion. "It must be hard living a different life, but you know," Woojin's thumb stopped moving, "If life gives you something new, maybe it's time to trust in new beginnings." Jihoon chuckled, his sobs fading. 

 

"It's only 6 months." Jihoon placed his plate aside and lied down, "What new beginning am I supposed to have in a place without wifi or Daniel!" 

 

Woojin laughed at the protest, letting his heart ignore the name mentioned by Jihoon. "I'm sure you'll find something, you could find a new hobby, a new dislike, maybe you'll find yourself." 

 

"But I already know myself, I'm Park Jihoon, who likes his life in the city." Woojin let out a huff of air and lay down beside Jihoon. 

 

"You'll find something new, I'm sure I know a million facts about myself, but a billion more for me to discover. I just have to explore myself." Jihoon whacked Woojin's arm.  

 

"You're starting to get awfully sentimental." Woojin rubbed the sore spot. 

 

"You needed it." Jihoon raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

"Why would I need it?" Woojin hummed in thought.

 

"Sometimes, you need a cheesy saying to get you through the day." Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

 

"If you say so." Jihoon moved into a more comfortable position. "Say, why did you visit me again?"

 

"Hmm." Woojin hummed for quite a while, thinking of how he should say it. It was only when Jacob's voice carried out the window in one of his nighttime sessions did Woojin come up with his answer. 

 

__

[ **Baby I'm falling** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhMfiabO3GI)

 

"I did say I was checking in for Daniel, but." Woojin turned to Jihoon. 

 

_**Head over heels** _

 

"I wanted to see you myself." A light snore came from Jihoon. 

 

_**Looking for ways to let you know just how I feel** _

 

Woojin studied Jihoon's features, cursing the Gods above for letting him fall in love with someone so perfect. Woojin reached for Jihoon's hand.

 

_**I wish I was holding** _

 

Jihoon's lips quirked into a smile. 

 

_**You by my side** _

 

"Daniel~." Jihoon breathed out happily.

 

_**I wouldn't change a thing cause finally it's real** _

 

Woojin retracted his hand, slumping back down. 

 

_**Trying to hold back, you oughta know that** _

 

"One day." 

 

_**You're the one that's on my mind** _

 

"One day, I'll let you know."

 

_**I'm falling too fast, deeply in love** _

 

"And if you returned even a sliver of my love." 

 

_**Finding the magic in the colors of you** _

 

"I would be happy for eternity." 

 

~~~~~

 

Something cold landed in between Woojin's eyes, he opened them to see snowflakes fluttering from the sky. Snowfall in March, how interesting; it would be the first snow of the year as well. He watched the snowfall, his body feeling too tired to move, he glanced over at Jihoon and smiled at his still sleeping figure. 

 

"You're going to catch a cold." An umbrella blocked Woojin's view. Jacob came into his peripheral, holding out a hand for him to get up. 

 

"You can take it inside, I got Jihoon." Jacob helped Woojin up and placed the umbrella in his hand. He pulled a blanket out from beside him placing it over Jihoon and tapping him to wake up. 

 

Woojin dragged his feet to the door, still groggy. Jacob leaned Jihoon on one shoulder, and carefully led him inside. 

 

"Do you want to sleep upstairs?" Jacob asked before going upstairs with the sleeping Jihoon. 

 

"The couch is fine, thank you." Jacob nodded before going upstairs. 

 

Woojin plopped himself onto the couch, sinking into its softness. 

 

He felt someone shroud him in a blanket before he drifted off to sleep. 

 

~~~~~

 

"What's this?" Jihoon asked as a journal was hastily shoved into his hands by Woojin. 

 

"I don't know, I bought it from the airport, maybe you'd want to write your thoughts on it sometime." Woojin bowed his head in embarrassment before ducking into the taxi.

 

 "Thank you! Bye Woojin!" Jihoon waved at Woojin about to close the taxi door, "One more thing." 

 

"Yeah?" Woojin looked at Jihoon. 

 

"Can you get Daniel to come see me?" Woojin smiled softly. 

 

"I will try." Jihoon clapped in excitement. 

 

"Thank you! That was nice last night, you should come again." Woojin nodded. 

 

"Soon." Woojin shut the door, waving to Jihoon as the taxi sped off. 

 

The taxi driver glanced up in his front mirror, seeing Woojin still looking back in the direction of the Bae's house. 

 

"Boyfriend?" 

 

"I wish." 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the song thing gets tiring, I'm imagining this story like a kdrama (coincidentally there are around 32 chapters planned for this story too xD) so I will throw songs here are there. No songs will be in the next chapter so good for the people who don't like it .
> 
> I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty proud of this chapter ;p, I hope you all felt the same too. 
> 
> Also, I hope you guys had seen my one shot before I posted this chapter, I liked writing it even if it only did take 30 minutes ;p.
> 
> Life busy as always, you'll see the next update the next time life wants to give me a break. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment your thoughts down below because I love to read comments <3


End file.
